


Baby

by fangirl1210



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: * so since watching the show I have been kind of obsessed with it.*David Calling Matteo Baby for the first time





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT SPELL

Matteo and David were laying in Matteos bed after a long day at school just watching a movie and cuddling. The movie ended and Matteo was half asleep on Davids chest.  
"what do you want to watch now?" David asked not noticing that his boyfriend was falling asleep.   
"Matteo, Baby" david said trying to get his boyfriends attention.  
Matteo perked right up when he heard the name. The couple had never used pet names they have only been together for ashort time so when David called Matteo Baby he sat right up.  
"Did u just call me ....Baby?" Matteo asked Blushing  
"No i called u Matteo" David said trying to skipover the name  
"NO u called me Baby" Matteo smiled and mocked David   
"what if i did what would u say?" David asked kinda wanting to know.  
"i would say call me Baby all u want. I like it." Matteo said happily as he leand into kiss David.  
"what if i call u my baby?" David asked with a smile  
"i would call u mine" Matteo resopned kissing DAvid again and never wanting to stop.


End file.
